Sirena
by July Hope
Summary: Romanogers. AU: Dos semanas de vacaciones en la playa para despejarse de la universidad, risas, bromas, cerveza ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pero el mar está plagado de secretos y tal vez, Steve Rogers logre desenredar alguno. (One-shot a menos que el público pida lo contrario)
1. Sirena

Nunca comprendió del todo la manera en la que sus amigos solían actuar o comportarse. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de todos. Era cierto, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse fuera de lugar de vez en cuando. Bucky siempre había sido su mejor amigo, era el que lo conocía desde el jardín de infantes, al resto los había ido conociendo en otras etapas de su vida y poco a poco se habían vuelto inseparables.

Ahora, ¿a qué debemos ésta explicación? Sencillo. Los cinco irían de vacaciones a la playa.

Desde un par de meses atrás, a Bucky se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de pasar unas vacaciones en la playa, una semana o dos, y cuando Wanda y Steve habían iniciado a quejarse de que no tenían dinero suficiente para pasar tanto tiempo hospedados en un lugar así, el joven ex soldado había sacado los folletos de un RV park construido justo a la orilla del mar. En sí el costo no era elevado, sería diez veces más barato que ir a un hotel, y ellos podían cocinar y comprar su propia comida.

— ¡Vamos! —Insistió el muchacho cuando vio a Steve dudando un instante. — ¿Qué tiene? Hace mil años no vacacionamos juntos. No vacacionamos juntos desde la graduación de la preparatoria y ahora que tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones me van a salir con que no quieren ir a la playa. ¿Es en serio? Vamos.

—Pero… —Murmuró Steve cuando Wanda le arrebató de la mano los folletos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. El rubio sabía perfectamente que aquel gesto sólo significaba una cosa, ella ya había dicho que sí en ese momento.

—Yo tengo dos casas de acampar y un colchón inflable mío y otro de mi hermano, por dormir en el suelo no te preocupes. —Murmuró con su acento marcado después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el extranjero. —Y tú cocinas muy rico. Además, Pots y Tony seguro dirán que sí.

—Claro que van a decir que sí. —Espetó Steve cruzándose de brazos. —Ellos tienen el dinero para viajar, yo tengo que hacer un ahorro con tiempo.

— ¿Ahorro? —Espetó Tony llegando a la cafetería de la mano de su novia, Pepper sonrió sentándose al lado de Wanda y miró a su novio en espera de su siguiente movimiento. Era cierto, Bucky ya había hablado con ellos en la mañana y Tony Stark había dicho que aquella idea era muy buena, la única manera de hacerla perfecta era si él la pensaba.

—Hola chicos. —Soltó Wanda divertida mientras Pepper le guiñaba un ojo, como diciéndole algo.

— ¿Quién quiere hacer un ahorro? —Soltó el magnate con su sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo. —Se quejó Steve cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. —No todos tenemos el dinero para pagar la universidad, estar en una fraternidad y tomar vacaciones todo el mismo año.

— ¿Si tuvieras el dinero para ir, dirías que sí? —Inquirió Tony inquisitivo. Steve lo miró un momento antes de suspirar y asentir. —Está decidido. —Espetó al final Tony dejando caer un recibo enredado en torno a su tarjeta de crédito. —Pagué los lugares, cortesía de la casa.

Steve y Wanda soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa e iniciaron un alegato, Steve reclamando, Wanda haciendo planes, pero tuvieron que frenar ambos al ver los rostros confundidos y divertidos de sus amigos.

—No sería lo mismo si uno sólo de nosotros falta. —Comentó Pepper ante la mirada incómoda de Steve. —Además. No es como si cada quince días coincidieran nuestros horarios, así que cállate y acéptalo, por favor, Steve.

—A ver, capi. —Espetó Tony divertido. —Cobran los espacios, las casas de acampar. ¿Sí? Conseguí que nos permitieran tener dos tiendas en el lugar, los tres cabemos sobraditos ahí, Pots y yo en una y ustedes se organizan.

— ¿O sea que no tengo derecho de elegir compartir mi tienda con Wanda? —Soltó la pelirroja divertida, dedicándole una mirada de indignación a su novio.

—No amor, ya decidí. Ya hasta acomodé nuestra cama.

—Pero quiero tener tiempo de chicas también.

—Haz una pijamada, invítala a la casa.

Todos soltaron una risa ante la alegata. Steve odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba la manera en la que Pepper y Tony discutían, cuando a alguno no le parecía algo de lo que el otro había dicho se enfrascaban en una conversación privada, como si nadie más existiera. Y la razón por la que odiaba admitirlo tenía que ver con una sola cosa. Tenía ganas de enamorarse.

Suspiró.

—Bien, vamos a la playa. Pero yo comparé la comida.

—Y la prepararás. —Soltó Tony fingiendo indignación.

—Y la prepararé. —Espetó ofendido. Wanda soltó una carcajada y se tomó del brazo de Steve.

—Yo también cocino.

— ¿Entonces? —Soltó Bucky esperanzado. — ¿Está decidido? ¿Nos vamos el lunes?

—Nos vamos el lunes. —Soltó Tony guardándose la tarjeta. —Ya está pagado. Duh.

 **•** **= • = • = • = • = • = •**

Nada de Marvel en ninguna de sus presentaciones me pertenece y no escribo ésta historia con fines de lucro, mi única intención es entretener al lector.

De momento, escribo un One-Shot, pero podría convertirse en una historia larga dependiendo de si gusta o no. Au moderno, los personajes tienen alrededor de veinte y pocos años, están en la misma universidad.

Esta es la primera mitad de un regalo de cumpleaños para Kuchi-San. Sigo construyendo el One-shot que te prometí hace unos días, no tarda en llegar.

Y con dedicatoria al Romanogers Team que sigue creciendo: MeLizRogers, _SPKBLUE_, ElaFG_, Ary_Lee, Snobmwhispers, Yuurinomai.

 **•** **= • = • = • = • = • = •**

Wanda había terminado de acomodar las cosas de todos en las tiendas, les había tocado un lugar cercano a la playa y al área de las fogatas, así que pasarían buenos ratos ahí. Sus amigos habían bajado a la playa para buscar el toldo que les correspondía y dejar una hielera con algunas latas de cervezas heladas para disfrutar la tarde, aunque después de un rato, Pepper había subido a la tienda de la entrada a conseguir otras cosas que no fuesen bebidas alcohólicas alegando que ya bastante mareada estaba por las curvas de la carretera y por la manera de conducir de Tony, quien obviamente se ofendió ante el comentario.

Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de que Bucky ya se encontraba cerca de unas chicas, ayudándoles a tensar bien su toldo, conquistándolas y tratando de sacarles algún teléfono o el lugar en el que acampaban. Sonrió cuando Pepper y Tony los alcanzaron pero se quedó perplejo al ver a Wanda llegar corriendo, ya en traje de baño, con bolsas zipploc en las manos.

— ¿Zipploc? —Murmuró recibiendo la suya de manos de la castaña y viendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ella había compuesto cuando Pepper guardó su celular en la bolsita.

—Sí. Quiero hacer "La ruta" hoy mismo.

— ¿La ruta? —Inquirió Steve confundido. Al ver a todos sus amigos asentir con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que de verdad era el único que no había leído los folletos ni revisado la página del RVP, suspiró mirando a Tony en búsqueda de auxilio.

— ¿La ruta de la sirena? ¿De verdad no leíste nada? —Soltó él abrazando a Pepper por los hombros.

—No seas malo, yo me enteré por ti.

—Porque tú si me escuchas.

—Ahora no te estoy escuchando.

— ¿Me vas a ignorar?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Qué es la ruta? —Soltó Steve confundido mirando a Wanda.

La castaña señaló el borde de la playa, donde una formación rocosa parecía extenderse hacia el horizonte. Steve sonrió percatándose de que había un grupo de turistas pescando en el borde y unos cuántos más avanzaban hacia los riscos.

— ¿Esa ruta?

—Sip. Podemos llegar al otro lado de la playa, dicen que hay erizos de mar y que la zona es perfecta para snorkeling. —Steve sonrió de medio lado y guardó su celular en la bolsita, asintiendo.

—Ok. ¡Buck! —Gritó mirando en dirección de su amigo, que ya había aceptado una cerveza de las chicas a las que había apoyado. — ¡Haremos la ruta, ¿vienes?!

— ¡Sí! —Miró a las chicas y sonrió haciendo una reverencia elegante y jovial. —Señoritas. Nos vemos luego. Disfruten la playa.

—Eres un Don Juan. —Se quejó Pepper volteando los ojos mientras sacaba una botella de agua.

—Tu novio también lo era.

—Tiempo pasado.

—No discutan chicos, acabamos de llegar. —Soltó Steve divertido al ver a Pepper sacar la lengua. La pelirroja se ajustó un sombrero y se colocó el pareo sobre los hombros. La única queja que le habían escuchado era que terminaría con el rostro plagado de nuevas pecas si no se cuidaba del sol. Steve sonrió calzándose los zapatos para el agua y se enfundó en su camiseta de neopreno.

Bucky tomó algunas cervezas y las metió en su mochila, misma que había adecuado a manera de hielera para el camino. Y en aquel acto, Steve comprobó que de verdad era el único que no venía preparado.

El principio del camino estuvo lleno de risas por parte de todos, bromas, comentarios, juegos y albures, pero al darse cuenta de que la escalada era bastante y que el terreno era muy irregular, se enfocaron cada uno en avanzar a su ritmo en la ruta, tomando Tony la delantera para trazar el camino más adecuado y Steve quedándose al final para cuidar al equipo. Bucky había ido delante de Wanda un rato, pero tras veinte minutos de caminar bajo el sol, decidió que era mejor ir al paso de Steve para que la castaña dejara de quejarse de su velocidad.

Con varias cervezas encima, Steve esperaba ver a Bucky afectado por el alcohol, pero era difícil que siquiera se sintieran los efectos del mismo ya que lo sudaba casi en cuanto se lo tomaba. Llegaron a una parte del camino, en lo alto del risco, donde el espacio para pisar apenas alcanzaba para poner los dos pies separados a la altura de los hombros. La caída no era alta, pero sería dolorosa dado lo anguloso de las rocas al fondo. Bucky golpeó contra la pared en un mal paso y perdió el equilibrio, soltando la lata que llevaba en la mano, misma que aterrizó en la parte baja de las rocas, lejos de la marea actual pero que seguramente subiría con la noche.

— ¿Estás bien? —Llamó Steve angustiado.

—Sí, no. Estoy bien. Pero éste maldito calor. —Espetó en medio de una carcajada. —Bueno, al menos ya me la había terminado. Wanda se llevó la bolsita de la basura. —Bucky siguió caminando. Ignoró el suspiro profundo que Steve le dedicó y reclamó cuando observó sobre su hombro y se percató de que el rubio ya había iniciado el descenso con tal de recuperar la lata vacía. —Déjala ahí, es peligroso bajar.

—Es más peligroso dejarla. —Murmuró molesto mientras colocaba el pie en la última roca antes de saltar a una superficie plana.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de aquel hecho, una mujer los observaba.

Estaba sumergida en el agua y sus ojos apenas y sobresalían a la superficie, pero su cabellera rojiza se extendía a su alrededor como un aura peligrosa e hipnotizante. Ella había fijado sus orbes verdes en los amigos que habían ido subiendo la pendiente, no porque no viese a cientos de personas hacer la ruta casi a diario, sino por el hecho de que llevaban consigo una mochila llena de cervezas en lata de aluminio, mismas que una chica del grupo había estado guardando para tirar después. Los chicos que llevaban botellas de vidrio al menos tenían la decencia de conservarlas y ella sabía que la razón eran las multas, les devolvían cierta cantidad de dinero si devolvían las botellas a la tienda, pero las latas no tenían costo alguno y arrojarlas al mar les parecía sencillo.

Ya había arrastrado a muchos hombres a la muerte por cometer crímenes parecidos, al observar al castaño que había soltado la lata, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito y sabía que podría convencerlo de bajar a recogerla por las buenas, pero al verlo largarse con tanta naturalidad sin siquiera echar un vistazo a las rocas para ver si podía bajar a recogerla, eso disparó su instinto asesino. Se veía conquistador, atraerlo al agua sería pan comido, hechizarlo con sus ojos verdes no supondría ningún reto puesto que los hombres codiciosos y banales caían en su red en un parpadeo. Se había preparado para salir del agua cuando se percató de la presencia del otro sujeto. Un muchacho alto, rubio de tez clara, ojos infinitamente azules, como el cielo, como el mar, como su hogar, ojos diáfanos llenos de bondad. Cuando ella se percató de la pureza que parecía enmarcar sus ojos, no pudo evitar el sonrojo y se sumergió por completo, recordándose a sí misma que era la guardiana de la costa. Volvió a asomar sólo los ojos y fijó su vista en el rubio.

— ¡Steve, vámonos! —Urgió el castaño avanzando más pasos, pero dedicando miradas de soslayo a su compañero.

—Vete yendo, te alcanzo en unos minutos.

—Es una lata. Sólo es una.

—Sí, de una en una se contamina el océano. ¿No tienes conciencia del medio ambiente? A tus amigas de la playa les encantará saber que matas tortugas por flojera.

—No mato tortugas. —Dijo en voz baja echándole un vistazo a Steve. — ¿Seguro subes solo?

—Sí, me voy a tardar. —Soltó fastidiado al percatarse de que había más basura en aquel risco que en el resto de las pendientes. Suspiró sacando una bolsa de plástico del bolsillo de sus bermudas y echó ahí la lata.

Bucky esperó un poco más, sorprendiendo a la mujer del agua. Por un momento ella se permitió a sí misma albergar esperanzas de haberse equivocado con el castaño, pero cuando lo vio voltear los ojos y girarse para alcanzar al resto, ella imitó el gesto, rodando sus orbes esmeraldas y sumergiéndose de nuevo.

No pudo resistir la tentación de salir del agua, salió escalando las rocas de la pendiente con sus manos, cuidando no ser vista ni por el rubio ni por ningún otro turista hasta que pudo hacer su magia y avanzar sobre un par de piernas largas y torneadas, usando un bikini provocativo y audaz que realzaba cada una de sus curvas de la manera correcta. Sonrió alcanzando a Steve.

— ¿Estás tirando basura? —Murmuró con voz melodiosa, sorprendiendo al rubio y consiguiendo que él girara bruscamente.

—No, la estoy recogiendo. —Corrigió mirando fijo a la mujer. Y aunque ella esperaba ser barrida de pies a cabeza de una manera lasciva, se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día cuando la única curva que escrutó Steve, fue la de su sonrisa. Él se quedó quieto, mirando los ojos verde profundo de la chica hasta que ella se agachó a recoger otra lata de refresco y avanzar unos pasos hasta Steve.

— ¿Qué haces recogiendo basura?

—No entiendo por qué la gente la deja aquí. —Admitió atarantado. La chica era bella, no, era hermosa. Tenía una piel tersa y el cabello bañado en agua salada se pegaba a sus costados de forma seductora, pero en sí, su rostro era el enigma, Steve se sentía hipnotizado y no sabía por qué. Y aunque ella se movía por todo el risco, no le despegaba la vista de encima, como si conociera el lugar a la perfección. —No quería dejar la lata de mi amigo y me di cuenta de que había más por levantar.

—Ah. —Murmuró ella distraída, fingiendo indiferencia mientras le tendía la lata. Steve se acercó a ella y recibió el aluminio, dándose cuenta de que ella lo había tocado a propósito con las puntas de los dedos. Steve jamás se imaginó que dentro de la mente de la chica había una tormenta de confusión y contrariedad muy bien escondida detrás de la sonrisa de ángel que ella mostraba. ¿La razón? Que el muchacho frente a ella no había caído presa de su hechizo y parecía realmente embobado por su belleza, no por su magia. —Natalia. —Murmuró tendiendo una mano, tratando de reafirmar la hipnosis mediante el tacto con la piel del desconocido.

—Steve Rogers. —Añadió rápidamente el rubio, aceptando el estirón y llevándose los nudillos de ella a su boca, para plantar un beso tímido ahí. Actuando como alguien criado en los cuarentas. Como siempre. Ella sonrió, el contacto de la boca con su piel sólo ayudaría a reafirmar lo que ella trataba de hacer, pero ahí se llevó la tercera sorpresa del día. — ¿Eres de por aquí? —Él no había caído.

—Sí. —Dijo en automático, retirando la mano a toda velocidad y lanzándose a recoger todas las basuras que había en aquel lugar, depositándolas en la bolsita de Steve antes de acercarse a la orilla y saltar al agua. —Debo irme. —Comentó asomando el rostro por sobre las olas, suplicando que el joven saltara tras ella. Pero no lo hizo. —Se hace tarde. —Insistió alejándose un poco.

—Sí. Y la marea no tarda en subir. ¿Estará bien que nades en ésta zona?

Ella soltó una risa por lo bajo. —Yo puedo. ¿Puedes tú? —Insinuó coqueta.

—Podría. Tal vez. Pero…

— ¡Steve! —Escuchó el rubio, Wanda le gritaba en la distancia.

—Me esperan y no debo dejarlos solos.

—Qué pena.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó cuando la vio alejarse de espaldas en un movimiento rápido y elegante. — ¿te voy a volver a ver?

—Steve. —Exclamó Bucky desde lo alto del risco, saliendo de entre las rocas, el aludido le dedicó una mirada antes de volver la vista al agua para percatarse de que no había nadie ahí. Suspiró preguntándose qué había pasado y comenzó a subir considerando estar sufriendo los estragos de la insolación. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo…

—No debes quedarte ahí abajo, éste es el risco de la sirena.

— ¿Sirena?

—Así le dicen. —Exclamó Wanda desde lo alto. —Aquí mucha gente se ahoga. —Steve le prestó atención al lugar por primera vez. Era una media luna hecha de piedras, casi una trampa, si subía la marea seguramente se quedaría atrapado y no podría salir, se percató de que había varias formaciones asemejando cuevas, los cuerpos podrían quedar atrapados si el oleaje era violento, estaba en una trampa mortal. —La leyenda dice que aquí hay sirenas que arrastran a los hombres al mar y así le llaman a éste punto en específico, el risco de la sirena, desde arriba parece cola de sirena si le prestas atención, así que supongo que es tabú, pero aún nos falta media hora de recorrido a pie para llegar a la playa del coral. ¿Vamos a ir o no?

—Voy, perdón, había mucha basura aquí.

—Y como nunca se entera de nada, seguro ni sabía de la existencia de ésta trampa mortal. —Se quejó Bucky divertido. Steve soltó una risa por lo bajo y comenzó la subida, preguntándose si realmente había imaginado a Natalia.

.

La noche cayó lento y los chicos volvieron con tiempo para bañarse y armar una fogata cerca de su campamento, Wanda salió de la tienda de Steve y Bucky cargando un par de guitarras en las manos, sonriendo ampliamente como haciendo una petición mientras Pepper y Steve asaban malvaviscos para todos.

—Por favor. —Murmuró Wanda entregando su guitarra a Steve cuando él la miró apenada. —Para mí. Sólo una.

—Siempre pides sólo una.

—Que tú le sigas es tu problema. —Bromeó Bucky afinando sus cuerdas, miró a Steve un momento y sonrió con la interrogación marcada en la mirada.

Steve asintió. —Día de lluvia. ¿Te parece? —Preguntó a Wanda, quien sonrió sentándose entre los amigos y asintiendo como una niña pequeña.

Steve acarició las cuerdas de su guitarra, iniciando con la melodía, preguntándose y pensando todavía en Natalia.

Había venido a resultar que no era el único hombre que había visto a la tal Natalia en el risco de la sirena, aunque nadie sabía de dónde salía o a dónde se iba, un momento estaba, y al siguiente ya no existía. Los únicos testigos de su existencia eran los amigos de hombres que se habían ahogado en el mar y que habían tratado de salvar la vida. Todos coincidían, ojos verdes, cabellos rojos, cuerpo de ensueño y voz de ángel.

 _He entintado de un color azul el cristal con que miras el cielo  
_ _Para que cuando falte la luz yo te pueda cambiar los inviernos  
_ _Y he guardado mi corazón en tu piel para siempre abrazarte  
_ _Me he robado un poco del sol para que en tu mirada no falte_

Desde el agua, en la distancia una mujer de cabellos rojizos observaba el espectáculo, prestaba atención a los amigos que habían iniciado a cantar y se preguntaba si el rubio ya habría ido con el chisme. Lo había dejado vivir y se preguntaba por qué.

Tengo un día de lluvia por si acaso quisieras bailar  
Y una noche de luna para cuando quisieras soñar  
Tengo un día vivido, buscaré algún refugio en el mar  
Para que no lo encuentren, para que no lo puedan borrar.

Sonrió antes de sumergirse en el agua y perderse en la distancia. Lo había perdonado, pero había algo más, algo que ni ella misma comprendía. Porque lo había dejado vivir dado que no había caído en su hechizo, lo había dejado vivir porque sus ojos no tenían el peso de la avaricia, porque lo había dejado vivir ya que él mismo parecía querer ser un guardián del arrecife. Si se equivocaba o no respecto al muchacho, bueno, ya lo descubriría, en el peor de los casos se había equivocado y eventualmente lo atraería hacia el mar. Igual que había atraído a tantos otros durante toda su vida.

Lo cierto era que aquel muchacho era el primero al que dejaba vivir en muchos años. Sonrió tomando impulso hasta saltar del agua y permitir que los rayos de la luna iluminaran las gotitas de agua que caían a su paso antes de que su cola se sumergiera de nuevo en el agua por completo.

Ya vería qué hacer después. Por lo pronto disfrutaría que por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, tenía la esperanza de haber conocido a un ser humano que no quería hacerle daño al mar.


	2. Paseo en kayak

A simple vista, todos dormían. Todos menos Steve, que se había sentado en un tronco a la orilla del mar para poder observar el oleaje tranquilo. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que el mar cambiara tan radicalmente, cómo se picaba la marea, cómo algo tan majestuoso podía ser a la vez tan peligroso. Suspiró cuando recordó los ojos verdes de Natalia, dos esmeraldas que sólo podían compararse con el color de las algas del arrecife, brillantes, con mucha personalidad. Sonrió recordando la sonrisa contrariada que ella había compuesto después de saltar al agua. Se había alejado muy rápido, él no entendía cómo aquello era posible, y ella había desaparecido en un santiamén.

Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió desviando la mirada al escuchar ruido a sus espaldas. Wanda caminaba hacia él con una cobija envuelta en torno a sus hombros y con expresión somnolienta. Se sentó al lado del rubio y se acurrucó cuando él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró adormilada, debatiéndose entre dormir en los brazos de Steve o permanecer despierta y escuchar el mar.

—Nada. Pensando.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En que quiero volver a ver a Natalia. —Murmuró apenas en un suspiro audible, esperando que Wanda no lo hubiese escuchado. Sin embargo, la castaña levantó el rostro y compuso una sonrisa cargada de ternura mientras tomaba una mano del muchacho. —Es muy bella, y es un enigma. Salió del agua y volvió al agua, como si fuera…

—Una sirena. —Completó Wanda volviendo a recargarse en el hombro de Steve, luchó contra un bostezo y luego miró el horizonte, percatándose de que el cielo comenzaba a clarear. —Apenas es el segundo día. Todavía nos quedan dos semanas para que puedas verla otra vez, te ayudaré a buscarla, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta quiera salir con nosotros, contigo.

—Sí, claro. —Bufó indignado. —Con el niño chapado a la antigua. —Steve recordó a la chica de los riscos, alta, curvilínea, cabello rojo como el fuego o los corales del arrecife, con un traje de baño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Las únicas chicas a las que había visto alguna vez usar algo tan revelador estaban tan seguras de sí mismas que no buscaban nada serio. Bucky solía terminar en la cama con alguna chica así de vez en cuando y luego no volvían a verse ni hablarse, y si se encontraban en los pasillos de la universidad era solo para intercambiar un saludo informal y una sonrisa lasciva.

Aunque la idea de tener la piel desnuda de Natalia a su merced no le disgustaba del todo, sabía que no podría limitarse a un acto carnal. No así.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Soltó Wanda posando su pulgar entre las cejas de Steve y haciendo presión para que dejara de hacer aquel gesto. —No me gusta cuando pones esa cara.

—A las chicas como ella no le gustan los hombres como yo.

—A mí me gustan los hombres como tú. —Murmuró confundida. —Tú no, pero los que son como tú. ¿Por qué no habrías de gustarle tú? Eres guapo y eres un caballero que…

—Que no quiere un romance de una noche.

— ¿Qué tal uno de verano? —Soltó repentinamente espabilada mientras se enderezaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara a Steve. —A todas las mujeres les gustan los romances de verano.

Steve soltó una risa floja, consiguiendo que Wanda sonriera de oreja a oreja.

— ¿A ti te gustaría un romance de verano? —Preguntó con curiosidad, componiendo una expresión de confusión.

—No. —Admitió al final, negando con la cabeza a toda velocidad. —Pero tal vez a ella sí.

—No lo sé, Wanda. ¿De verdad estoy listo para "una semana de historia de amor" seguida de un "hasta nunca"? Mejor vámonos a dormir, para eso sí estoy listo. —Soltó viendo a la castaña cabecear. Ella asintió permitiendo que el sueño la arrullara de nuevo y se alejaron juntos en dirección de la casita de Pepper y Wanda, la pelirroja se había salido con la suya la primera noche, pero sabía que la segunda, todas las cosas de Wanda aparecerían en otra casa de acampar por obra del Magnate y que él reclamaría su lugar al lado de su novia.

Steve entró en su propia tienda y se acostó al lado de Bucky, quien roncaba ligeramente, sonrió ante la idea de jugarle una broma para despertarlo, pero luego recordó que Bucky tenía un humor aún más pesado y se acomodó para dormir otro poco.

 **•** **= • = • = • = • = • = •**

2 Paseo en Kayak.

Gota de cristal: Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior, te dejo aquí una breve continuación y procuraré estar actualizando regularmente. Gracias por comentar y leer mi historia

 **•** **= • = • = • = • = • = •**

Estaba en medio del agua.

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, sólo sabía que estaba en algún lugar en medio del mar. Pero aquello no tenía sentido del todo, porque estaba de pie y el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Podía apreciar la piel chinita en sus brazos y pecho, pero no sentía el frío. A su alrededor todo estaba como en penumbra, sería aún de madrugada.

Vio algo moverse en el agua a su alrededor. Primero trató de guardar la calma y recordarse que si alcanzaba a pisar, entonces nada serio podía estar a su alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba pisando. Sintió algo húmedo y escamoso acariciarle la pierna y se sobresaltó tratando de alejarse de lo que fuera que lo hubiese tocado, y entonces lo vio.

Era una especie de pez.

Uno enorme a simple vista.

Se alcanzaba a ver su cola en medio del agua, veía cómo una aleta de colores que variaban del rosa al violeta, salía a su alrededor, aquel animal lo estaba rodeando. Escuchaba un canto a lo lejos, una voz hipnótica, y luego muchas voces. Un coro completo llamándolo al mar.

Sintió una mano subir por su pecho, giró el rostro lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos verde que lo tenían cautivado, pero no eran verdes, eran violeta. Y el rostro que le devolvía la mirada no era el de Natalia, era algo más.

No pudo gritar, no pudo hablar, ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar mientras aquel rostro desfigurado, mitad pez y mitad humano, se acercaba hacia el suyo, como si fuese a besarlo.

Aunque aquel habría sido un beso de la muerte, ella abrió la boca mostrando una serie afilada de colmillos, amenazó con morderlo y…

Steve despertó sudando, enredado en su sleeping bag, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo que se asfixiaba por el calor reinante a su alrededor. Bucky y Tony no se encontraban en la tienda y él parecía haber estado girando en su lugar, todos los sleeping estaban revueltos a su alrededor y él no dejaba de jadear por la impresión de la pesadilla.

Debía estar insolado, eso era.

La caminata del día anterior. Estaba viendo cosas.

Pero el calor asfixiante no era normal, salió de la tienda dando tumbos, descubriendo que en el exterior todo estaba fresco gracias a la brisa del mar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se percató de que sus amigos, los cuatro, le dedicaban una mirada contrariada. Steve suspiró tomando aire y luego decidió observarse a sí mismo.

Claro.

Había salido de la tienda en boxers. Apretó los ojos tratando de evitar el sonrojo y volvió sobre sus pasos recordándose a sí mismo que en la novatada le habían hecho algo parecido frente a todo el campus.

— ¡Me gustan tus hoyuelos! —Exclamó Bucky divertido, consiguiendo que Steve se cubriera la espalda baja con una mano antes de desaparecer tras la tienda de acampar.

Para cuando volvió a salir, todos estaban encaramados sobre una hoja que Wanda sostenía y Pepper leía en voz alta para todos.

—El viaje en lancha toma alrededor de quince minutos, pero los turistas también pueden elegir hacer el viaje en kayak desde la costa y llegar a la isla del coral en alrededor de cuarenta minutos. La isla está protegida por un grupo a manos de gente originaria de la cosa, mismos que promueven el ecoturismo y el respeto al medio ambiente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Quiso saber Steve recargando el brazo sobre los hombros de Tony.

—Tú ya viste tu sirena, nosotros queremos ver peces de verdad. —Respondió el magnate con una sonrisa. —Es el plan para hoy. Saquen los trajes de neopreno y vámonos a la isla. —Steve levantó la vista hacia el horizonte, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, en el fondo se apreciaba un montículo de tierra que parecía diminuto.

—Cuarenta minutos en Kayak… —Repitió Bucky. —Me gusta la idea.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró Wanda viendo las fotografías de los kayaks en renta. —No creo llegar hasta allá yo sola.

—Podemos compartir. —Ofreció Steve con una sonrisa cálida. Wanda lo miró un momento, incómoda y apenada, negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero retrasarte. Mejor me voy en lancha.

—Oye. —Llamó Steve con una sonrisa cómplice. —Apuesto lo que quieras a que los dejaríamos atrás a todos. Si voy yo solo me tengo que encargar de la velocidad y la dirección, si compartimos, tú te encargas de la dirección y yo sólo tendré que esforzarme por hacer el kayak ir rápido.

—Suenas experimentado con eso. —Comentó Pepper suspicaz.

—Campamentos de verano. —Dijo Bucky abrazando a Steve por los hombros. —Éste par de galanes fueron a muchos campamentos durante la preparatoria y armábamos carreras en el lago. Lo que quieras saber de supervivencia, nosotros lo sabemos.

— ¿Tú también me vas a llevar en tu kayak, mi amor? —Soltó Pepper sonriendo coqueta, dedicándole una mirada a Tony.

—En donde quieras que te lleve.

— ¿Entonces? —Murmuró Steve sonriéndole a Wanda.

Ella suspiró pesadamente mientras asentía. —Kayak… suena bien.

— ¡Eso! —Exclamó Bucky sirviendo los platos del desayuno y mirando al equipo. —Nos vamos en cuanto terminemos de desayunar. La playa de la que tenemos que salir está a quince minutos en auto y…

—Yo conduzco. —Exclamó Tony recibiendo su plato, interrumpiendo a Bucky.

—Obvio tú conduces. —Soltó el castaño poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Y tenemos que hacer fila para rentar el transporte.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Comentó Pepper ojeando los trípticos. —Aquí no dice nada.

—No, pero Laura y Elena me platicaron un par de cosas de la isla. Y posiblemente las vea allá.

—Eres un conquistador. —Soltó Wanda fastidiada. — ¿No puedes pasar una vacación sin ligarte a medio mundo? No es normal.

—No, lo que no es normal es el voto de celibato que tú y tu hermanote tienen. No entiendo cómo es que Steve y tú siguen sin tener o ser novios. Son igualitos.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco mientras Wanda soltaba una risa.

Habían compartido un beso, mucho tiempo atrás.

Steve y Wanda se habían conocido en la fiesta de la fogata. La iniciación a los estudiantes de la universidad. Aunque Steve había ido con Bucky, él ya se encontraba con Tony tratando de ligar con chicas del último curso, así que ahora vagaba perdido por el bosque, entre los grupitos de gente que habían asistido a la fogata. Aún sostenía el mismo vaso que su compañero le había puesto en las manos antes de salir corriendo al ver a una pelirroja y a una rubia charlando distraídas, una debía ser Pepper, el nuevo prospecto a conquistar de Tony, y la otra… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sandra? ¿Sasha? ¿Sharon? Algo de eso era, pero estaba tan ebrio que lo había olvidado.

Steve se debatía entre largarse o esperar.

Aunque había llegado en su motocicleta, sentía el deber de llevar a Bucky de nuevo a los departamentos si no conseguía con quién pasar la noche, y la mayoría de las veces era así, él era la niñera de su amigo ahora que los músculos por fin habían tomado la decisión de despertar. Ya no era el enclenque al que hacían bullying, era sólo que no sabía cómo más comportarse que como el muchacho amable que todos conocían antes del gimnasio.

Vio a una chica castaña sentada frente al fuego, vestida de un color escarlata peculiar, mismo que parecía cobrar vida propia con el crepitar del fuego. Ella se veía triste y solitaria ahí sentada, así que no sabía si dejarla en paz o acercarse a hablarle. Pareció sentir la mirada pesada de Steve, porque levantó la vista en su dirección con expresión vacía y sonrió de medio lado cuando él agitó una mano para saludar. Steve tomó eso como invitación y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

—Me sorprende que guardaras silencio. —Admitió la castaña tras un rato de contemplar el fuego. Steve soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de darle un trago a su bebida y mirar de reojo a la extraña.

—Si quieres, puedo ser el cretino que venga a aprovecharse de que estás sola en la fiesta de fogata, pero tienes cara de querer pensar muchas cosas a solas.

—Y si tengo esa cara ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque sonreíste. —Admitió apenado antes de darle otro trago a su bebida. ¿Qué estaba tomando? Sabía fuerte. —Y nadie debería estar solo en la fiesta de bienvenida, según yo.

—Que amable. —Murmuró ella extendiendo una mano fina y delicada hacia él. —Me llamo Wanda, y soy de primer ingreso. Por favor dime que no eres de último grado y que esto no es una técnica de ligue. Porque no estoy de humor para tener que lidiar con esas cosas ahora.

Aceptó el apretón y sonrió antes de responder. —Steve Rogers. Primer ingreso también. Y no quiero una noche loca, si eso te preocupa. Tal vez más adelante y ya que haya encontrado a mi chica especial. Pero de momento sólo quiero pasar un rato agradable con una amiga nueva.

Wanda sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Steve, sintiendo la tibieza que el muchacho manaba y dejándole protegerla del frío aunque fuese una noche.

Se había olvidado de Bucky, literal se había olvidado de él. Había bailado con Wanda al lado de la fogata cuando habían iniciado las piezas lentas. La había guiado para enseñarle lo que era bailar un vals aprovechando la ocasión y luego se habían ido juntos de la fiesta. Si acaso habían pasado una hora en la fogata desde que todo había iniciado, ahora él se había ofrecido a llevarla a su habitación y escoltarla hasta la puerta.

—Oye —había llamado ella confundida, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar mientras el estacionaba la motocicleta. — ¿Y siempre eres así?

—Así ¿Cómo?

Pero esa pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, como si nunca hubiese sido formulada y ambos caminaron rumbo a los departamentos de los estudiantes.

Wanda sonrió cuando Steve le besó los nudillos y ella tomó la iniciativa. Ambos estaban un poco afectados por el alcohol. Al final Steve se había tomado otros seis vasos de lo que fuera aquella porquería y a pesar de su alto rendimiento metabólico, se sentía atontado. Ella por su parte culparía al alcohol al día siguiente, cuando lo llamara para invitarlo a desayunar. La mano de Wanda tomó un lugar en el cuello de Steve y lo atrajo hacia sí, buscando un lugar en sus labios para dejar el beso que ahora tenía dueño. No le importo que Steve ofreciera resistencia al principio, principalmente porque, tras unos segundos, él tenía las manos en torno a la cintura de la castaña y le devolvía el beso casi con desesperación. Ella sonrió dándole la espalda y desapareció tras la puerta. Pero fue la única vez que se atrevieron a compartir un beso, jamás volvió a pasar.

Wanda le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Steve antes de volver la vista a sus amigos. —Bueno. ¿Iremos a los kayaks o no iremos? —Espetó divertida.

.

(Runnin')

Estando a mitad del espacio que había entre la costa y la isla del coral, todo carecía de sentido. No se escuchaba nada más que el viento y el oleaje del mar en la bahía, pero el resto de los sonidos parecían haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, incluso toda esa quietud se había desvanecido ahora que el grupo de amigos se encaminaban a la isla del coral. Steve remaba a toda velocidad mientras Wanda buscaba la manera de tener la punta del kayak en dirección de su destino siempre. Ambos habían logrado encontrar un muy buen ritmo e iban coordinándose. La castaña soltaba carcajadas de cuando en cuando, preguntándose en voz alta cómo era que se había resistido tanto al paseo en kayak. Peper y Tony iban ligeramente atrás, encontrando apenas un ritmo al qué aferrarse, Bucky ya les había tomado la delantera y dedicaba miradas divertidas de vez en cuando, deteniéndose para comprobar que ninguno se había caído todavía al agua.

Tony y Pepper alcanzaron a Steve y a Wanda, y la pelirroja salpicó de agua a su amiga en medio de una carcajada.

— ¡Wanda! —Exclamó para llamar su atención. Cuando la castaña fijó su vista en la pelirroja, no pudo evitar la carcajada al escucharla cantar. — _¡Una luz veo en el mar relucir intensa!_

— _¡Y yo qué sé_ —respondió a medias gritando y a medias cantando — _cuán lejos va!_

Steve soltó una carcajada a la par de las chicas, mientras que Tony compuso una expresión de pocos amigos y comenzó a remar de nuevo, para dejarlos a todos atrás.

A escasos cien metros de la isla, Steve y Wanda ya se habían quedado bastante atrás, Bucky se había adelantado para pagar la estadía en la isla y conseguir equipo para snorkeling y Pepper y Tony se encargarían de asegurar los kayaks a la orilla. Wanda tenía los brazos adoloridos del trayecto, después de todo, llevaban más de media hora remando a contraviento, pero ver la isla tan cerca le renovó las fuerzas para seguir remando.

—Ahora sí, no pierdas de vista la isla. —Pidió Steve apretando el ritmo. —O nos puede arrastrar una corriente.

—Entendido, capitán. —Y aunque Wanda quiso concentrarse en aquello, soltó un grito al percatarse de que su remo tenía pegada una medusa del tamaño de su cabeza.

— ¡No te muevas! —Exclamó Steve tomando los hombros de Wanda para estabilizarla. —O caeremos al agua. —La aludida extendió el remo tan lejos como pudo de sí misma y tuvo que tomar dos respiraciones profundas antes de asentir en señal de haber comprendido las palabras de Steve. —No nos hará nada si la dejas libre, no puede subirse al kayak. ¿Lo entiendes? —Wanda asintió recuperando la tranquilidad mientras Steve recorría sus manos a través de los brazos de la castaña. —Bien. —Steve cerró sus manos sobre las de Wanda, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para hacer él la maniobra. Con cuidado, acercó un poco la medusa hacia ellos para observarla bien y se percató con horror que estaba cubierta de petróleo.

— ¡Hey! —Escucharon un grito no muy lejos. — ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!

Wanda desvio la mirada en dirección a donde había venido la voz y se percató de que un muchacho rubio con la piel tostada y expresión mordáz se acercaba a ellos de pie en una tabla de surf, impulsándose con un remo parecido al de los kayaks.

—Se pegó a mi remo. —Defendió la chica aterrorizada.

—Debe haber un derrame cerca. —Comentó Steve alejando la medusa hacia el agua. —Ayúdanos a avisar a los guardias de la isla. Podríamos tener un problema aquí.

—Yo soy un guardián del arrecife. —Espetó aún furioso. —Lo que quieras decirle a alguien, es a mí a quien debes comunicarlo.

Steve, un poco molesto por la actitud del muchacho, levantó el remo en su dirección para mostrarle la medusa. —Se pegó ahí por el petróleo que tiene encima. Debe haber un yacimiento o un derrame cerca de aquí, si esta criatura lo encontró, seguramente otras pueden y el ecosistema estará en peligro. ¿Tienes manera de avisarle a las autoridades _competentes_? —Y aunque había esperado recibir algún otro sarcasmo por la manera en la que había escupido esa última palabra, la sorpresa y la genuina preocupación en el rostro de su interlocutor le hicieron sentir que estaba llegando a algo con aquella conversación.

El muchacho se agachó en su tabla y se acercó hasta ellos, con una mano acarició la superficie de la medusa, consiguiendo que Steve y Wanda soltaran advertencias en medio de gritos, pero el muchacho los ignoró. Tomó a la medusa en sus manos y trató de limpiarle un poco el petróleo, echándole agua salada encima y masajeando la cubierta gelatinosa. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que el animal reaccionaba a su tacto y lo devolvió al agua. Se incorporó con cuidado y miró desconfiado a Steve y Wanda antes de dirigirse a remo hacia la isla.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	3. Hermanos mayores

Steve y Wanda llegaron por fin a la orilla, Bucky los ayudó a asegurar el kayak y luego les señaló la dirección que habían tomado Tony y Pepper, preguntándose por qué habían demorado tanto.

— ¿Viste al loco de la tabla? —Quiso saber Steve buscando al muchacho con la mirada. Bucky asintió señalando al otro lado de la isla. Una especie de muelle largo se extendía hasta cincuenta metros adentro del agua, al final del mismo había un hombre alto con la piel ligeramente enrojecida en algunas áreas, observaba el océano con detenimiento, como si buscara algo, vislumbró al chico de la tabla corriendo hacia él con aires preocupados.

—Pedazo de cretino. —Comentó Wanda quitándole importancia al ver a ambos hombres en la distancia, se dirigió a Pepper, dejando a Steve con Bucky.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Murmuró Steve observando cómo ambos hombres saltaban al agua y desaparecían ahí. —Pero si tiene las agallas para agarrar una medusa con la mano, merece mi respeto. O es muy valiente o es muy idiota.

—Creo que son parte de los guardias del lugar, los que se encargan de cuidar la isla y eso. —Dijo Bucky con aires distraídos, paseando la mirada en la variedad de bikinis que se observaban en el lugar, tratando de suprimir sonrisas picaras cada que una chica acuerpada pasaba por su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Y se toman en serio su trabajo. ¿De verdad no puedo presentarte a Elena? Está...

Steve soltó una carcajada, ¿Cómo podía ser Bucky tan disperso? Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección al resto de sus amigos.

—Si me consigues una conquista ¿Quién va a estar con Wanda? No, yo vengo en plan "vacaciones familiares" con mi hermana adoptiva. No a pasarla bien una noche. Gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Tal vez Natalia... —Comentó divertido, fingiendo demencia cuando Steve le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria. —Pensé que habías dicho que era una pelirroja que te atraía.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Natalia con esto?

Bucky sonrió malicioso y señaló el otro lado del muelle, consiguiendo que a Steve se le cayera la boca al suelo. Una mujer pelirroja, con un bikini violeta y una blusa beige casi transparente colgando sobre sus hombros, saludaba amablemente a dos niños que se habían acercado a pedir su equipamiento para bucear.

Pero así como podía ser ella, también podían ser tantas otras... Porque no era posible que sólo existiese una sola mujer en el mundo con ese tono de rojo en el cabello y Bucky ni siquiera la había visto como para poder tener un punto de comparación. Decir que una pelirroja de bikini violeta era su Natalia era lo mismo que decir que podías agarrar dos veces el mismo chorrito de agua de mar tras haberlo soltado. Suspiró recomponiéndose y trató de alcanzar a Tony al otro lado de la isla, pero el brazo de Bucky se pasó sobre sus hombros.

—Voy a ir a comprar comida, y tú vendrás conmigo.

—No, no, no, no lo haré, no. —Se resistió tratando de soltarse del agarre de su amigo, ambos forcejearon un poco hasta soltar una carcajada al unísono al darse cuenta de que debían parecer dos niños pequeños que no quieren saltar primero a la alberca. Steve logró deshacerse del agarre de su amigo y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde vendían varios platos a base de pescado. Sonrieron al percatarse de la gran variedad aparente que había.

—Bueno. Esto es nuevo. —Exclamó Bucky sonriendo de oreja a oreja, indeciso sobre qué platillo pedir para sí mismo. —Parece que sí es más sabrosa la vida en el mar.

—Llevemos un poco de todo y compartamos. —Sugirió Steve sintiendo su estómago rugir, el viaje en kayak le había abierto el apetito.

Realmente no pasarían más de una hora en aquel lugar, así que decidieron hacer el pedido para llevar y alcanzar a sus amigos al otro lado, en el arrecife de los erizos para tomar algunas fotografías y pasar un rato agradable.

• **= • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •**

3.- Hermanos mayores

gota de cristal: Gracias por seguir la historia y por leerme. Espero que como vayan avanzando los capítulos, los sigas disfrutando, qué opinas de cómo va todo hasta ahora. Nos leemos

QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: No fue precisamente pronto pero aquí está mi actualización. Lamento la demora, espero que el capítulo lo compense. Nos leemos.

• **= • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •**

El regreso a la playa había sido más sencillo que la ida, habían hecho la mitad del tiempo de viaje, pero no por eso habían dejado de disfrutar las bellezas del paisaje. Cuando recién salían de la isla, el agua fácil cubría a Steve hasta los hombros, pero el agua era cristalina y podías observar las rocas al fondo. Wanda y Pepper comprendieron en ése instante por qué no dejaban que la gente anduviera nadando por ahí. Casi eran puras formaciones rocosas llenas de huecos donde pequeñas manchas negras parecían moverse y cambiar de forma. Erizos, hermosos y venenosos. Steve y Tony habían empujado a las chicas unos metros adentro y se habían subido al kayak para evitar las rocas. Sonrieron dándose cuenta de que varios cardúmenes nadaban sincronizados, llenando de colores y destellos plateados el pequeño arrecife. Bucky, que se había adelantado, había jurado ver estrellas de mar, pero para cuando Pepper y Tony lo alcanzaron ya no había nada. Vieron más medusas y una que otra aguamala antes de adentrarse en mar profundo y encaminarse a la playa.

—Steve. —Llamó Wanda distraída, manteniendo en popa la playa de la que habían salido. —Tú siempre te quedas al final. ¿Por qué?

—Un buen líder cuida a su equipo.

Wanda soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras sumergía el sombrero en el agua antes de volverselo a poner. — ¿Por eso te dicen capitán?

—Más o menos. —Comentó sonrojado, tratando de culpar a la insolación.

Comieron en una sombrita cerca del agua, preguntándose cómo era posible que las horas hubiesen pasado tan rápido. Ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde y se preguntaban qué más actividades de ecoturismo podrían hacer antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Chicos ¿Recuerdan la ruta de ayer?

—Sí. Steve casi muere de insolación ahí. —Bromeó Bucky dándole un codazo a su amigo y ganándose un zape de su parte.

— ¿Qué hay con la ruta? —Inquirió Pepper confundida.

—Pues pasa que hoy subió la marea pero bajó lo bravo del mar. Eso quiere decir que los turistas pueden hacer clavados en las rocas que están más cerca de la orilla.

— ¿Dónde ayer rompía la ola que te mojaba sí o sí? —Soltó Pepper. —No muchas gracias, yo paso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Inquirió Bucky confundido, mirando a Tony.

—Ah, perdón ¿Me estás hablando a mí? —Dijo el aludido fingiendo demencia mientras se tocaba el pecho con la mano izquierda. —No, eso creí. —Añadió divertido sacando su celular. —Viernes. ¿Podrías decirle a éste imberbe lo que me dijiste a mí hace rato?

 _Por supuesto, señor._ Respondió el celular con una voz femenina y mecanizada, consiguiendo que todos, salvo Pepper, se agacharan sobre la mano de Tony para escuchar mejor. _Hay una tradición entre los chicos del pueblo respecto a lanzarse en clavados cerca del risco de la sirena. Las condiciones climáticas hoy son óptimas y según mi satélite, ya hay algunas personas lanzándose al agua en ese lugar. Si no fuera una IA, seguramente yo estaría lanzándome también._

—Tranquila querida. —Comentó Tony guardándose el celular. —Nos lanzaremos juntos.

 _Qué amable, señor._

— ¿Qué es eso? —Espetó Steve divertido.

—Esto, señoras y señores, es el futuro. —Comentó Tony con autosuficiencia. —Es mi proyecto final de éste semestre. Un asistente personal capacitado para resolver cualquier cuestión que el dueño le proponga en tiempo récord.

—Pensé que yo era tu asistente. —Comentó Pepper con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Y eres la asistente más bonita que yo podría haber pedido, pero no te quiero cargar la mano.

—Ah, estás siendo considerado.

—Claro, yo siempre pienso en el prógimo.

—No, generalmente piensas en ti.

—En nosotros, dulzura. En ti y en mí.

—Pero, en ti primero ¿Cierto?

—Depende de la situación.

— ¡Ya! —Espetó Wanda mareada antes de soltar una risa. — ¿Entonces? ¿Clavados?

—No he nadado en el mar en lo que va del viaje. —Acotó Pepper sonriendo. —Me gusta esa idea.

.

El agua estaba helada. Claro, aunque el sol le daba de lleno, en aquel lugar gracias al oleaje se mezclaba el agua profunda con la de la superficie, logrando dar corrientes frías justo en los pies de los que estaban nadando cerca del risco.

Los cinco vieron divertidos a un grupo de chicas saltar todas al mismo tiempo, lanzándose de espaldas para salir en la foto. Pepper ya se había hecho unas diez selfies con cada uno de sus amigos y otras veinte con su novio para cuando llegaron al lugar de los saltos. Steve carraspeó por lo bajo al percatarse de que el muchacho de la tabla que habían encontrado camino a la isla estaba ahí, observando a todos, recargado en el remo como si fuese un cayado antiguo o un tridente.

Steve le dedicó una mirada pesada a Wanda cuando se percató de que ella también lo había notado. —Ignóralo. —Pidió la castaña jalándolo de una mano para acercarlo al borde.

Observaron todos juntos cómo las mismas chicas escalaban con cierta dificultad el risco más cercano para volver a la plataforma, donde el resto de sus amigos esperaban por ellas.

—Entrada y salida del paraíso acuático. —Ironizó Tony. — ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Sin pensarlo más, saltó al agua con todo y teléfono, grabando en modo selfie mientras acuatizaba y salpicaba en todas direcciones, Pepper y Wanda soltaron una carcajada, Steve volteó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos al ver que lo primero que salió del agua fue el teléfono de Tony y no él, pero luego sonrió al ver a su amigo chapoteando para mantenerse a flote.

—Ay, está helada. —Espetó Tony divertido, sintiendo que comenzaba a tiritar. — ¿Por qué no me hacen compañía un rato?

—Olvídalo, hermano. —Espetó Bucky viendo cómo la boca de su amigo perdía color gracias al frío del agua. —La vista aquí está... ¡Ay! —Alcanzó a exclamar antes de que Wanda y Pepper lo empujaran al agua. — ¡Son unas traidoras! —Espetó el ex soldado saliendo a flote y frotándose los brazos, sintiendo las corrientes arrastrarlo de un lado a otro. —Me las van a pagar. —Tony le echó más agua encima y soltó una risa cuando vio a Bucky nadar para alcanzarlo.

—Se ve que se divierten. —Comentó una voz femenina a espaldas de Steve. El rubio sintió cómo toda su piel se puso chinita al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Giró lento en su lugar y sonrió cuando se percató de que, en efecto, Natalia lo observaba con curiosidad.

Era una diosa.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, repartido en caireles alrededor de su rostro, sujetos en su cabeza por una trenza apretada que funcionaba como diadema para mantener el resto a ralla. Llevaba su bikini violeta y un pareo verde agua atado alrededor de la cintura y los hombros, a manera de vestido. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes como perlas y entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé si lo hagan con tanto frío. —Atinó a decir Steve, agradeciendo internamente no haber titubeado al hablar. —Hola... Natalia.

—Natalia... —Repitió la aludida en un suspiro mientras se alejaba unos pasos. Steve instintivamente la siguió. —No sé si decir que me llamo exactamente "Natalia". No es mi nombre.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es algo parecido.

— ¿Ariel? —Trató de bromear el rubio con media sonrisa tímida. Se ganó una mirada cargada de ironía por parte de la pelirroja, aunque ella, vestida así, tenía que admitir que aquel había sido un buen chiste. —Perdón. —Cedió Steve preguntándose cuánto más podría soportar la expresión helada de... Como quiera que se llamara esa chica.

—Tasha. —Llamó alguien a lo lejos. Steve vio con cierto desagrado que el mismo rubio de ésta mañana se acercaba a ellos. Al llegar al lado de la pelirroja, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica en un gesto posesivo, atrayéndola hacia sí. — ¿Te está molestando?

—No, Clint. No me está molestando. —Soltó tratando de empujarlo un poco lejos de ella. —Yo lo estoy molestando a él.

—Buena chica. —Se ganó un codazo en el estómago por parte de la pelirroja y tuvo que soltarla.

—Steve Rogers. —Habló ella. —Te presento a Clint. Mi...

—Prometido. —Espetó el rubio extendiendo una mano hacia Steve. Por un momento, ante el suspiro de fastidio que soltó la pelirroja, no supo qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, pero cuando Natasha volvió a empujarlo, se relajó un poco.

— ¿Prometido? —Repitió Steve no muy seguro de qué más decir.

—No es mi prometido. —Espetó Natalia harta de aquello. —Es mi hermano mayor.

—Bah, aburrida. —Espetó Clint cuando Steve por fin apretó su mano y volvió a su lugar. —Hace un siglo me habrías seguido el juego.

—Tal vez. —Concedió la pelirroja.

—Tasha, recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer en casa ésta tarde. —Comentó Clint dedicándole una mirada inquisitoria a Steve, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza sin perder detalle de nada. —No queremos que llegues tarde ésta vez, no por lo mismo de siempre.

—Perdóname, mamá. Prometo llegar temprano. —Espetó rodando los ojos. Se distrajo un momento y sonrió mirándolo con picardía. —Alguien arrojará una lata de cerveza al mar.

Clint miró en dirección a las rocas y se percató de que un muchachito de quince o dieciséis años estaba tomando vuelo con la lata en la mano.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamo avanzando en dirección de ellos, amenazándolos con su remo mientras les hablaba. —Las reglas dicen que si hacen eso los podemos echar de aquí.

Natalia soltó un gemido ahogado, denotando hartazgo, y luego volvió su atención a Steve, quien miraba a Clint reprender a los muchachitos como un padre regaña a sus hijos.

—Es un obsesivo. —Se quejó Natalia. Sin embargo, al recordar la cantidad de almas a las que había condenado por crímenes similares, sonrió orgullosa y miró a Steve. —Pero hace bien su trabajo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que pasarían todo el día en la isla.

— ¿Perdón?

—Mis hermanos me dijeron que te vieron allá.

— ¿Me conocen? —Soltó confundido, tratando de entender en qué parte de la conversación se había perdido, Natalia lo miraba confusa también.

—Sí. Es un pueblo chico y Clint es un hermano mayor celoso. Muy celoso.

—No vaya a ser que me golpee con su remo. —Soltó sarcástico Steve observando a Clint.

—Yo no lo haría enojar. Es peligroso con eso en la mano.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de Steve, sabiendo que en realidad la razón por la que sus hermanos conocían su rostro tenía que ver con el hecho de que era el hombre al que la guardiana del arrecife había dejado vivir.

—No se ve tan peligroso.

—Eso lo dices porque estás en tierra firme. Natasha. —Steve la miró confundido. Ella sonrió de medio lado, tratando de domar su impulso de coquetearle. —Mi nombre se parece más a Natasha que a Natalia. Por eso Clint me llamó Tasha.

— ¿Segura que no eres Ariel?

—Bien podría ser Morgana, pero eso no importa ¿O sí?

—Y si no importa ¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?

¿Por qué? Ni ella sabía. Cuando lo había visto en las rocas, acercándose al lugar donde los turistas saltaban, ella misma había considerado saltar al agua y volver nadando a la isla del coral. Hacía media hora aproximadamente que su hermano había llegado a los riscos y le había dicho que Steve y sus amigos estaban comprando comida, no deberían estar ahí. Pero ahí estaban y en lugar de saltar al agua, ella se había encaminado a saludar.

—Me caes bien. —Admitió ladeando el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados, debatiéndose entre ser sincera o mentir, dándose cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad sin proponérselo. —No muchas personas cuidan los riscos, menos los turistas. Creería que perteneces al campamento de las tortugas si no usaras tanto bloqueador.

— ¿Bloqueador? —Repitió sonrojándose. ¿Ella qué sabía?

—Hueles hasta acá a bloqueador con aloe. —Murmuró con fingido asco mientras se tapaba la nariz. Sonrió pícara antes de añadir. — ¿Piel sensible?

Steve soltó una carcajada. —Yo no. No, perdón, pero te voy a decepcionar. Le puse bloqueador a Wanda en la espalda. —Comentó señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro, donde su grupito charlaba alegremente. Tony aún en el agua. —Ella es la de la piel sensible. Ella y Pots.

— ¿Cuál de las dos es tu novia?

— ¿Novia? Ninguna.

—Creí escuchar que una era la novia de alguien. —Comentó fingiendo demencia. Tenía que gobernarse o cometería un peor desliz a este paso. Respiró para calmarse mientras paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, asegurándose de que los turistas no estuviesen arrojando basura al mar ni nada por el estilo.

—Sí, Pots, ella es novia del tonto del agua. Los demás venimos en plan familiar.

— ¡Ah, son familia!

—No, no exactamente.

—Me confundes. —Espetó Natasha alejándose hacia las rocas mientras amarraba mejor el pareo y se pasaba los cabellitos sueltos a detrás de las orejas.

—Me estás confundiendo tú a mí. Wanda, Bucky y yo venimos en plan vacacional sin... —Aunque pensó mejor el final de su frase antes de decir nada. Bucky también venía en plan de conquistador así que decir que los tres iban en plan familiar era una formalidad. —Somos como hermanos adoptivos. —Añadió al darse cuenta de que no había manera de arreglar su frase.

Wanda parecía haberse percatado de que Steve estaba hablando con cierta pelirroja así que mantuvo toda su atención en sus amigos, procurando ocultar al rubio de la vista de todos. No le salió del todo su plan. Una ola rompió en la orilla salpicándolos a todos de agua, de su lado se había estampado con tanta fuerza que ella casi cae al agua, pero una mano firme se cerró en torno a su antebrazo y la atrajo, salvándola de la caída.

Se la había pasado semanas enteras quejándose de lo enamoradizas que eran algunas chicas por quedar prendadas sólo con la mirada, estaba a punto de tragarse sus palabras ahora que sostenía la mirada de un muchacho bastante más alto que ella, que le sonreía con dulzura, visiblemente aliviado de haber evitado su caída.

Natasha sonrió dedicándole una mirada divertida a Steve antes de murmurar. — Y ahí está mi otro hermano mayor salvando a tu hermana menor. ¡Vis! No le vayas a hacer daño con tu fuerza bruta.

—Vis… —Repitió Wanda atontada. —Me salvaste.


	4. Fuera de lugar

¿Alguna vez has sentido que no encajas en ningún lugar en el universo? Que no importa si estás en tierra o mar, simplemente no perteneces a ningún lugar en que que estés o al que llegues. ¿Has sentido alguna vez que no encajas con la gente que te rodea?

Bueno, durante muchísimo tiempo esa fue la sensación de La Niña Maximoff, y aquella sensación de ausencia de pertenencia sólo se había intensificado al morir su hermano. Recordaba el accidente de auto, estaban en Sokovia y sus padres habían estado conduciendo hasta muy entrada la noche con tal de llegar. Su padre estaba cansado y su madre se había quedado dormida, el trato era que ella dormiría una hora y luego manejaría otra hora para que su esposo pudiese descansar. Nunca llegó el cambio.

Un auto se estampó de lleno en su costado. Wanda había despertado con tiempo suficiente para ver a su hermano, colgando sobre el cinturón de seguridad porque se había quedado dormido, ella había visto las luces aproximarse pero no entendió lo que pasó a tiempo. Sintió como todo el auto se sacudió hacia su lado, ella se estampó de lleno contra el vidrio, astillándolo y ganándose una serie de luces y destellos plateados bailando frente a sus ojos. Sintió su mundo girar descontrolado y le tomó algo más de tiempo darse cuenta de que, en efecto, todo giraba. El auto había salido disparado hacia un costado y en algún momento de la confusión, ella se había quedado fuera.

Caía nieve a su alrededor.

O tal vez eran cenizas, después de todo, olía a quemado.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo su cabeza pesada. Le dolía el cuerpo y se preguntaba por qué tenía entumecido el costado, le costó trabajo entender que la razón por la que no sentía la mitad del rostro era porque lo tenía sumergido en la nieve y en cuanto se dio cuenta de qué pasaba, se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al auto despedazado, prensado entre dos árboles.

.

Su piel no era como la del resto. Él podía cambiar de forma tan a voluntad como sus hermanos, se adaptaba perfectamente a la superficie como a las profundidades, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que su piel se enrojecía en algunas zonas y daba la apariencia de ser alguien con la piel sumamente sensible y muy quemada. Su rostro, sus hombros, parte de su pecho enrojecían cuando pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del agua, así que cuando hacían rondines por las playas y las costas para asegurarse de que las cosas estuviesen en orden, bueno, se había ganado su buena cantidad de burlas por parte de la mayoría del clan.

Dos de sus hermanos, Natasha y Clint, eran los únicos que parecían compadecerse de él, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había molestado por su condición cutánea, sin embargo, sólo eran dos guardianes del arrecife y encima eran sus hermanos.

Al final no era sólo por su piel. Todo él se sentía fuera de lugar más seguido de lo que le habría gustado admitir. No por la piel sino por el hecho de saber que, de entre todos los que habían ganado el derecho de convertirse en guardianes, había adquirido una habilidad poco común entre cualquier tritón o sirena.

Su hermana menor era apodada la luna del océano dada su habilidad para cambiar las aguas, afectaba las mareas y corrientes a voluntad, el agua le obedecía, entonces ella era la encargada de cuidar los riscos y los arrecifes más cercanos a la tierra, cuando algún mortal tratase de dañar a la naturaleza que estaba más cerca de las costas, ella podía mandar el agua a proteger esa parte de su hogar. Natasha era un prodigio entre las sirenas. Su hermano menor podía hablar con todas las criaturas submarinas, si él llamaba a los peces, a las estrellas de mar, a las rayas o a cualquier animal submarino, ellos acudían al llamado sin pensarlo y seguían las indicaciones de Clint sin dudar. Gracias a ello se había ganado el derecho a ser un guardián del mar que hay entre la playa, que todavía no se convierte en océano. Si los mortales trataban de dañar a las criaturas de su mar, él podría hacer que sus peces huyesen o podría llamarlos a defender su hogar.

Dos dignos guardianes de aquel mar cercano al hombre.

Él podía ver más allá de los ojos humanos, sus ojos le permitían un entendimiento de las criaturas que los rodeaban como pocas sirenas y tritones tenían, podía ver a través del corazón de los seres vivos y en algunas ocasiones, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía incluso ver un poco de lo que acontecería a continuación. Se había ganado un apodo por parte de sus dos hermanos más cercanos, mismo que le agradaba y disgustaba en partes iguales.

Le llamaban "Visión" o Vis, dependiendo de la situación.

Y aunque ellos lo habían aceptado tal como era, con cuestiones cutáneas o no, con su habilidad de conocer la verdad y ver a través de ellos, ni siquiera con ellos dos encajaba.

Era feliz de saber que cuidaría de aquella playa con la ayuda de sus dos hermanos más queridos, pero aun así, sabía que no encajaba tampoco entre ellos.

• **= • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •**

 **4 Fuera de lugar**

• **= • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = •**

Visión detuvo la caída de Wanda. La atrajo hacia sí en el momento justo para que la castaña recuperara el equilibrio. Escuchó el grito de su hermana pero decidió ignorarla mientras se perdía en los ojos profundos de la chica a la que sostenía, mismos que parecían tener destellos de escarlata en ellos.

—Gracias por frenar mi caída. —Murmuró la castaña sonriendo tímida. El le dedicó una sonrisa y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarle el brazo y retroceder.

—Habría sido una pena que cayeras al agua con todo y tus cosas. —Murmuró Visión tratando de encontrar tema de conversación.

—No es como que importe el smartphone. —Comentó divertida. Sin embargo, echó un vistazo alrededor y carraspeó. —Aunque me sentiría mal de contaminar todavía más el arrecife. Ya hay suficiente mugre a donde mire.

—Los seres humanos no cuidan su entorno. —Coincidió Visión sonriendo con ternura al darse cuenta de que aquel comentario era sincero. Quiso abrir la boca para añadir algo más pero Bucky llegó al lado de ambos y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Wanda.

—Me imagino que planeas ir a la fiesta esta noche. —Comentó el ex–soldado, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad. Visión sonrió notando el aura protectora que el castaño parecía tener sobre la chica y no pudo evitar pensar en Clint cuidando a Natasha.

—No se de que hablas. —Admitió sonriendo.

Wanda lo miro confundida así que Bucky sonrió haciéndole una seña a Steve para que se acercara y poder decir la noticia con más gente.

—Elena, la que te quiero presentar, —Natasha soltó un bufido por lo bajo al escuchar a Bucky hacer aquel comentario —, dijo que en nuestra playa, los del campamento de tortugas, darán una fiesta esta noche para reunir fondos para su causa. Habrá un cover de diez dólares por persona y las ganancias del consumo se van al refugio. Deberíamos ir.

—Oigan —llamó Steve confundido —, ustedes hablan y hablan del campamento de tortugas y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que están hablando.

Natasha le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura antes de comentar. —Así le llaman a la organización que cuida el medio ambiente del otro lado de la isla. —Señaló el final de la bahía y continuó. —Ahí está un campamento que se dedica a recolectar basura y protegen la zona cuando las tortugas vienen a dejar sus huevos, cuidan el área de los turistas y las protegen de las aves para que lleguen al mar a salvo.

—No es su actividad principal. —Añadió Clint llegando y abrazando a Natasha por los hombros, ganándose un empujón por aquello. —Pero es por lo que los conocen.

— ¿Y aceptan voluntarios? —Soltaron Wanda y Steve al mismo tiempo, mismo entusiasmo.

Visión le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a la castaña, que la correspondió bajando un poco el rostro y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, pero su nerviosismo se vio interrumpido al sentir la presión de Bucky sobre sus hombros. El soldado la atraía hacia sí con aires posesivos y le dedicaba una mirada mordaz al guardián.

Por dentro, Bucky peleaba a muerte consigo mismo. Porque aunque una parte le decía que debía dejar a Wanda divertirse y conocer gente (cosa que estaba haciendo con Visión en ese momento), otra parte de sí mismo le decía que no podía permitir que ningún hombre se acercara a la más pequeña del grupo. Y sólo trató un instante de comprender aquello, pero al siguiente decidió que lo que estaba sintiendo era que debía proteger a su clan como Steve lo hacía. Ignoro los murciélagos enojados que sentía revoloteando en el estomago, olvidó la rabia y el miedo que se le mezclaban en el pecho, olvidó el hecho de que nunca había visto a Wanda como "una chica" y se enfocó en tratar de adivinar cuáles serían las intenciones de Visión para con La Niña Maximoff.

—Temo que no. —Comentó Visión dedicándole una sonrisa a Wanda mientras ella se alejaba discretamente de Bucky y le sonreía a Pepper en señal de auxilio. La pelirroja jaló a su amiga por la cintura y le regresó la sonrisa. —Tenemos asuntos que atender en casa.

—Sí. —Corroboró Clint incomodo. —Ya los postergamos mucho y no podemos estar así toda la vida.

—Una pena. —Murmuró Steve dedicándole una mirada a Natasha. —Me habría gustado verte ahí.

—Habría sido lindo. Pero es tarde. —Natasha se aproximó al borde en las rocas.

—Este sería un momento maravilloso para darle a mi amigo tu número de teléfono, ¿No crees? —Soltó Tony divertido, le había costado trabajo subir hasta las rocas pero ahora sonreía socarrón a los presentes.

Natasha hizo lo posible para no reírse. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Clint, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Visión, y luego sonrió para todos los presentes.

—El lugar en el que vivo… digamos que no hay buena recepción ahí, ni siquiera vale la pena tener un Smartphone o ninguna clase de teléfono, no sirven a donde vamos.

— ¿Y cómo hará mi amigo si quiere contactarte? —Soltó Steve, no del todo seguro de creer en la versión que Natasha acababa de soltar. ¿No valía la pena? Él no podía imaginar una vida sin su celular, menos sin Viernes, ¿Y Natasha soltaba que no valía la pena tener uno? Hasta el estudiante de intercambio, T'Challa, tenía un Smartphone, y ese iba a la universidad desde… ¿Dónde era? África ¿Wakanda?

Natasha sonrió. —Puede preguntarle al mar por mí. —Y se lanzó al agua sin más palabras.

—Es una imprudente. —Se quejó Clint mientras tomaba su tabla y entraba al agua también. Se subió a la tabla y observó a Visión antes de iniciar a remar hacia la isla del coral. Visión por su lado se tardó un poco más en seguir a sus hermanos, le dedicó una última mirada a Wanda, le extendió una mano para despedirse y sorprendió a la castaña cuando depositó un beso en sus nudillos antes de tomar su propia tabla y alejarse caminando hacia el otro lado de la bahía.

—Creí que se iría nadando igual que los otros dos. —Se quejó Bucky incómodo. Suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello hasta legar a la nuca y sonrió cuando Pepper le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria. — ¿Qué?

—Así que… ¿Elena dará una fiesta? ¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo?

—Bueno, en un rato, después de comer otra vez y ya que no les quedara tiempo de decir que no.

—Bueno, entonces mejor iré a buscar algo lindo qué ponerme. —Anunció Wanda enfurruñada mientras empujaba a Bucky. —No tengo ropa para eso así que haré una fogata y cenaré malvaviscos asados al fuego.

—Seremos dos. —Añadió Steve divertido.

—Nada. O iremos los cinco o no iremos. —Espetó Bucky cruzándose de brazos.

—Malvaviscos. —Repitió Pepper como si aquella fuese la mejor idea que alguno hubiese dicho en todas las vacaciones. —Apúntame.

— ¡No sean así! —Se quejó Bucky mirando a Steve con reproche. —Será divertido. Habrá luz y sonido, y gente bailando, y encima beberemos por una buena causa. ¿De verdad se van a negar a una fiesta con sentido?

—Fiesta. Yo me inclino por la fiesta. —Dijo Tony acomodándose los lentes para el sol y sonriendo a su pelirroja. — ¿Irías conmigo a la fiesta?

— ¿Y si digo que no?

— ¿Te arriesgarías a que fuera solo a una fiesta?

—Con tu historial, estoy segura de que para el amanece ya no tendrías novia.

— ¿Esa es la fe que me tienes? Pensé que lo nuestro era amor.

—Tienes cola que te pisen.

— ¡¿Y entonces?! —Espetó Bucky comenzando a mosquearse con los tórtolos.

Wanda miró a Steve, quien le sonrió de medio lado encogiéndose de hombros. —Siempre podemos salir corriendo si no estamos a gusto.

—Si me quiero ir ¿Te irás conmigo? —Inquirió la castaña tratando de asegurar su huida.

—Siempre te cubro. —Añadió Steve divertido.

—De acuerdo. —Soltó ella insegura de querer estar en la fiesta. —Saldremos ésta noche.

—Bajemos al pueblo a buscar ropa linda. —Sugirió Pepper divertida.

—Creo que es lo más superficial que te he escuchado decir en toda la vida. —Comentó Steve divertido. — ¿Qué le pasó a la Pots universitaria y formal que siempre tiene todo bajo control y que no tiene tiempo para las frivolidades?

—Bueno, un día de éstos seré la CEO de alguna empresa de las Stark Industries, así que debo saber cómo pensar como la mejor administradora y al mismo tiempo como la mejor anfitriona. Que sea la mejor de mi carrera no debe estar peleado con mi sentido de la moda.

—Justo lo que ella dijo. —Comentó orgulloso Stark mientras atraía a su pelirroja por la cintura, justo antes de plantar un beso en sus labios. —Por eso vas a ser la CEO de Stark Industries. No sólo de una de las empresas.

.

Nat nadaba a toda velocidad sintiendo cómo el agua pasaba a sus costados, disfrutaba del cambio de temperatura en las corrientes que la envolvían y no escuchó cuando Clint la llamó a gritos desde varios metros atrás. Se detuvo solamente porque un banco de peces se arremolinó frente a ella cerrándole el paso. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de los peces. Sonrió al volver la vista atrás y descubrir a Clint nadando hacia ella.

Tenía que admitirlo. Las escamas verdes y azules que caracterizaban a su hermano combinaban perfecto con el mar y la vegetación submarina, y aunque ella amaba su propia coloración en tonos violetas, su aleta era más llamativa que la de su hermano. Visión tenía las escamas rojas y nunca se quejaba al respecto, pero ella habría preferido algo un poco más discreto a la hora de pasar desapercibida, no podía cambiar de color a voluntad como otras sirenas de la ciudad.

—Nadas como el diablo, Tasha. A duras penas te pude alcanzar.

—Es porque tienes aleta corta. —Bromeó presumiendo su cola, agitándola frente a sí y abriendo la aleta en todo su esplendor, era enorme y casi traslúcida, daba colores cuando estaba en movimiento.

Clint sonrió asintiendo. La de su hermana era más encantadora.

—Pero eso es por ser una fémina.

Era curioso. Estando bajo el agua, Clint nunca la había llamado mujer. A veces se preguntaba si era por la aleta, porque estando en la superficie, no tenía ningún tema con llamarla así.

—Pensaba en la fiesta. —Admitió la pelirroja reanudando su nado al lado de su hermano. El la miró desconcertado y sonrió de medio lado cuando ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de interrogación. —Pensaba en asistir a la fiesta y necesito tu ayuda con algo.

—Eso es nuevo. La luna del mar necesitando mi ayuda.

—Bueno, no. No la tuya. La de las rayas, esos animalitos saben lo que hacen.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué necesitas de las rayas?

—Steve Rogers.

Clint lo pensó un momento, mismo en el que Visión los alcanzó a nado.

—Tienes cara de susto y me encantaría saber por qué. —Comentó el mayor de los tres al escrutar el rostro de su hermano.

—Podrías preguntarle a Vis y él sería tan acertado como las rayas. —Murmuró Clint incomodo mientras su hermana le dedicaba una mirada pesada. —No me gusta involucrar a las rayas en tus análisis porque terminan matando a los que no pasan la prueba.

—Pero eso es justo lo que quiero. Saber si pasa o no la prueba. —Aquello había sonado más parecido al berrinche de una adolescente que a la petición de una poderosa guardiana. Ella estaba enfurruñada y ahora nadaba con los brazos apretados contra su pecho. —Yo no pude terminar mi misión el día de ayer, no supe determinar si era un hombre digno o si estaba luciendo bien. Las rayas no se dejan engañar, sólo una danza y se acabará todo.

—Tasha. —Llamó Visión sereno pero con expresión severa. —Lo que pides es peligroso y por la manera en que lo pides, he llegado a la conclusión de que estás experimentando una serie de emociones encontradas por el rubio llamado Steve, ¿estas considerando el hecho de que las rayas pueden tomar la decisión de matarlo? ¿Estas preparada para vivir con esa decisión el resto de tu vida? No quisiera que te arrepintieras de ello después al haber emociones de por medio. Te estás enamorando.

La aludida extendió ambos brazos al frente para dirigir mejor su nado y no dijo nada más en un buen rato. Aunque para sus adentros y con cualquier otro ser vivo podría seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada por el muchacho, más allá de una profunda curiosidad por sus acciones altruistas, con Visión de por medio no valía la pena tratar de mentir. Después de todo, el nunca se equivocaba al leer a una persona.

—Soy una sirena que se respeta, Vis. —Dijo tras la larga pausa. —Y no podría vivir conmigo misma si no hubiese intentado por todos los medios posibles saber si él es digno. No estoy enamorándome de él, sino de lo que creo que es él. Prefiero desencantarme de una vez que terminar como muchas otras idiotas que han sido asesinadas, vendidas o capturadas. Las rayas son sabias y no lo conocen, lo juzgarán con. Justicia y libertad. Y si muere, estaré orgullosa de que su sangre corra en mis manos, en mi arrecife.

—Tasha. —Soltó Clint divertido. —A veces de verdad das miedo. De acuerdo. Esta noche.

—Pasando a temas más importantes… —Señaló Visión apuntando al frente. Una mancha negra se extendía al fondo y varios peces parecían estar nadando con muchísima dificultad.

Clint se acercó hasta ellos y comenzó a hacer preguntas mientras que Natasha arremolinó la corriente en torno a la mancha para tratar de contenerla. Visión acercó algunas rocas y comenzó a crear un pequeño pozo rodeando la mancha negra hasta contenerla y taparla bien. Entre él y Nat tomaron arena del fondo y recubrieron bien aquel improvisado parche.

—Es petróleo. —Se quejó Clint terminando de limpiarle las escamas al último pez manchado. —Tu novio encontró a una medusa cubierta de petróleo y por un momento creí que había sido causado por manos humanas, pero los peces dicen que ha habido algunos brotes cerca de aquí. Debe haber un depósito de petróleo cercano, muchos peces se han manchado e ido a la superficie para oxigenarse antes de morir.

—A simple vista no es tan grave. —Atinó Visión acongojado. —Pero sí humanos se enteran de qué hay petróleo tan cerca de las costas, querrán extraerlo. Tal vez debamos ir a esa fiesta para investigar más cosas. No sólo por tu humano, Tasha.

—Tenemos otro problema entre manos. —Añadió Clint con expresión sombría. —Los peces dicen que creen que el yacimiento está cerca de nuestro hogar. Si es así, no solo este mar está en peligro, sino también nuestra ciudad. Hay demasiadas sirenas y tritones ahí como para movernos rápido. Debemos encontrar el yacimiento antes de que los hombres lo hagan.

—Seguiré buscando brotes. —Comentó Natasha observando la superficie. —Trataré de sentir algún cambio en las corrientes. El mar me avisará si hay más zonas contaminadas.

—Hablaré con mi contacto en el campamento de tortugas para saber si hay rumores al respecto. —Añadió Visión serenándose.

—Entonces continuaré con los peces para saber si hay algo más. —Clint miro hacia arriba para calcular la hora. —Nos vemos a las siete en casa para volver a salir a la superficie.

.


End file.
